User blog:TheThing12/Need to get some stress out
My sister has been driving me nuts so I am gonna make this about everything I want to say to her but cant cause my parents wont let me.Ok here we go. Hey Sierra guess what?I found you on Wikipedia under the title Demon.Yah that's right you are the worst thing that ever came into countless lives.You think your friends like you?That's because you buy them stuff!You cant even take care of your own dog.I'm the one feeding her and taking her out all the time!All you do is sit there and pet her.You dress like a Whore half the time and never bother to change your close no matter how many times people tell you too.Do you even look at your shirt?It's growing Bacteria all over it cause you never change clothes cause that oufit "Looks like Selana Gomez" who btw is one of the worst singers ever.In every show she is in she's a selfish brat who started her entire career in a Barnie cartoon!Oh yah and guess what else?You always talk about becoming a huge youtube star and that everyone hates me on youtube.Well guess what?I have 10 subscribers that's 10 more than you.Unless you count your other 3 profiles that you used to subscribe to your channel and never seen them again.Also you suck so bad at Video Games that you cant get a singe point in any game!You say that your the best player at call of duty when all you do is camp.Even though you camp you still cant get a freaking kill.The game always ends with you having 0 kills and like 50 deaths.No wonder your team always looses!And you say you hate games that you have never played before in your life.Take Halo for Example.You say you hate it and it has a horrible storyline but you dont even know what the game is about!Come to think of it you have never played the Call of Duty Campaigns either!All you do all day is want want want when you should be happy that you even have a house.When we pass by Hobos you always throw things at them saying they suck!You should be put in jail for that exact reason!You have stolen from you Ex-Friends.Dont even think about saying you didnt cause one day you go to your friends and come back with they're Ipod and then the next day you complain that they wont even talk to you anymore.You say that you pray and worship God though when we do hear you pray you only say: Thank you Amen.Whenever we go to church you yell and cry about how boring it is.Our baby sister is more behaved than you!But what do you care?You hate babies with all your wretched heart! I bet the only reason you do is because they have to be taken care of more than you!You always yell at her to Shut up when she cries and you hit her all the time too!You think that she ikes that?But like I said you dont care.In fact I remember you Vlogging on Youtube about how you support Abortion.You are a Monster.But when I say that all you say is that Monster's are awesome!Tell that to Godzilla why dont you?I bet you were one of the Masterminds behind him though.All you do is complain and hate all day.You ask for Spaghetti and you get it,Then you all the sudden hate it.You dont deserve life...There is so much more I could say but I'm gonna end it here.You are going to live a long horrible life if you keep this up.And in the end you are probably gonna either Die a horrible death or commit suicide....And like I said I could say so much more but because you make me so mad all the time I always loose my voice(By this time my voice will start cracking).If this keeps happening I am gonna die of anger but you would probably laugh at that the same way you laughed at a Diabetic Boy when he died....And just cause he looked ugly to you....You should just Shut up and hide the rest of your miserable life.... So guys how do you think she will react to that? P.S. If this happen I would probably Cuss and Yell as loud as I can at her Oh yah I'm also leaving for a bit cause of Vacation Category:Blog posts